Chandeliers and other lighting fixtures add style and sophistication to a room. They also provide necessary lighting, whether it is in a home, office, commercial or retail establishment, etc. Chandeliers can range in appearance from simple to ornate and often include various arms for light bulbs or candles. Many chandeliers are mounted to the ceiling and attached to junction boxes containing electrical wires to which the wires for the chandelier are attached. As a result of the height of the fixture, in order to change a light bulb or to lean the fixture one must climb a ladder which could be dangerous and/or result in an injury.
To address these issues, some have come up with ways to lower a chandelier from its mounting location thereby allowing for the maintenance at a level close to the floor. Some chandeliers can be lowered with a motorized mechanism located in the ceiling above the electrical junction box. One of the main disadvantages to these types of devices is that use requires shutting off the power to the chandelier prior to lowering. For chandeliers with many light bulbs, the lack of power sometimes makes it difficult to identify which light bulb needs to be replaced when the chandelier is lowered. In addition, the motor for raising and lowering the chandelier may need to be replaced during the lifetime of the chandelier, which can be inconvenient and costly. Another disadvantage to these motorized devices is that the user cannot use them to raise or lower the chandelier to a desired height above the floor with the ability to turn the chandelier on and keep it on at that height.
Some chandeliers and light fixtures, for example in theaters, can be raised and lowered with or without a motor and the electrical connection remains intact and thus the light bulbs remains operable. Such systems typically utilize pulleys to help raise and lower the chandelier over the stage area from a remote position on the side of the stage. To help operators with the raising and lowering of such light fixtures, some of these systems and devices utilize one or multiple counterweights located on the operator side which make it easier to move the light fixture. One of the main disadvantages with these types of systems/device is that they can be bulky in appearance and take up a significant amount of space.
It is desirable to provide a chandelier and a chandelier lowering system that is easily adjustable for operation at any height below a ceiling, easy to maintain and attractive. It is desirable to have a chandelier that can be mounted in any location in a room with a height adjustment system attached to a close by wall. There is a desire for a chandelier and chandelier raising/lowering system that is attractive and that can be easily and safely raised and lowered for various reasons including mood lighting, changing light bulbs, and for cleaning. There is a need for a chandelier and chandelier raising/lowering system that can be easily and safely raised and lowered without need to adjust or unplug electrical cords and without worry about a tangling of the electrical cord(s).